Kane's New Victim
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT FOR HATTER-ZOMBIE. Kane is stalking Lindsay. She keeps running yet he still finds her. But, what does the Big Red Monster want from Jeff Hardy's girlfriend?


**A/N: **So, this is the result of a text message. My best friend texts me today about how she just realized how much she loved Kane. This is what popped into my mind after I got the text. Leave it to me to think of something like this. Anyway, this is for you Hatter-Zombie. Hehe. I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope it makes you laugh. Read. Review. Vote.  
I **DO NOT** own the wrestlers. I **DO** own myself and Lindsay, Kat and Vicky own **themselves**.

* * *

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit!_ Lindsay ran her fingers through her dark black hair, adjusting her Tortoise shell glasses. She kept glancing behind her with a look of fear on her otherwise flawless face. When she saw that the menacing man was still following her, she ran faster. The young girl kept running until she collided with another person. Lindsay screamed before recognizing the older brother of her boyfriend. Matt Hardy stood over her, pulling her into his arms when noticed how scared she was.

"Lin, what's wrong?" Matt asked, forcing her to look at him.

"N-nothing," Lindsay stammered, her eyes shifting. "I'm just, uh, looking for Nicole. You seen her?"

"Uh, yeah. Last I saw her, she was with Shannon."

Lindsay saw Kane advancing towards them and she darted off before Matt could stop her. She didn't dare to see if the Big Red Machine was still coming after her. Ever since she'd bumped into him in catering, he'd been following her the entire day. Lindsay was too terrified to stop and figure out why he was following her. Last week, he'd been stalking Kelly Kelly. What was it her turn now? If anyone was stalking her, Lindsay would've simply kicked their ass. But, one look at the seven foot monster made her want to cry.

She finally dared to look behind her and was grateful to see that the halls were empty. She let out a sigh of relief and sat on the ground, running her fingers through her hair. Why did Kane want to play mind games her? Lindsay never did a damn thing to him and she didn't associate with anyone who did. Mind games weren't necessarily a problem for her, but now she was seriously freaked out. Kane hadn't said a word as he followed her. That's what really freaked her out. Kane hardly ever spoke, he just stared at people. He just stared with those creepy eyes of his.

Just thinking about it gave Lindsay chills. She jumped when she felt someone breath on the back of her neck. The young girl felt her heart leap into her throat as she turned around and was met with Kane's face right in front of hers. Before he could utter a single word, Lindsay whimpered and ran off. This time when she ran she felt someone grab her arm. She was already to scream when she realized that it was only her best friend Nicole. Lindsay buried her face in her hands, taking a deep breath.

"Lin, are you okay?" Nicole asked. "Matt said you were freaking out before."

"Oh, I'm fine," Lindsay lied. "Just a little on edge."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Of course."

Nicole couldn't help but notice that Lindsay was constantly checking over her shoulder. She was always able to tell when someone was lying to her and this was no different. It looked like Lindsay was running from someone. But, who? Was Miz trying to her to go out with him again? Didn't he get the hint that she wasn't interested. Lindsay heard more footsteps and ran off again before Nicole could stop her. Nicole shook her head as her other friends Vicky and Kat rounded the corner.

Vicky raised an eyebrow when she saw that Lindsay had run off. Kat did the same as she shook her head. They were all used Lindsay's randomness by now and her running off didn't really phase them. They assumed that she just had to pee or something like that. Before the girls could engage in a conversation, Kane made his way up to them. Vicky backed up a little bit, Kat was too busy with her iTouch to notice and Nicole just offered the Big Red Machine a friendly smile.

"Where's Lindsay?" Kane growled.

"Uh, she went that way," Nicole pointed down the hall.

Kane grunted before storming off.

"What was that about?" Vicky asked.

"Who knows," Nicole shrugged.

"I think Kane found a new victim," Kat added.

* * * * *

Lindsay took a deep breath when she saw that she was alone again. _Thank fucking God_. Nicole probably thought she was mentally insane or something. But, she'd heard the footsteps and figured it had to be Kane. How in the hell did he keep finding her? Did he have a tracking device on her? But, he was gone now. Even so, Lindsay thought it was best to go and seek out her boyfriend. Being Jeff's arms would make her feel a lot better. Lindsay made her way to Jeff's locker room, praying to find him there. Unfortunately for her, the locker room was empty.

_Just great_. Where was Jeff when she needed him? Probably pulling some prank with Matt and Shannon. Lindsay sat down on one of the benches, a pout forming on her thin lips. As long as Kane was gone, she could relax. Wherever Jeff was, he was bound to come back to the locker room soon. His stuff was still in the room. Lindsay jumped when she heard someone approaching the door.

"Jeff?" she called.

Silence.

"Jeff, don't be an ass."

More silence.

"I'm not in the mood. Just come in."

Lindsay rolled her eyes when she heard him come in. But, when she looked up, she didn't see Jeff. She saw Kane. Lindsay's eyes widened and she let out a small scream. She backed up against the wall as Kane advanced towards her. _Oh my God! He's gonna kill me! I'm gonna die._ Kane didn't stop until his face was inches from hers. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"You left your cell phone in catering," Kane said. "I've been trying to give it to you all day."

"Oh," Lindsay realized. "Uhm, thanks."


End file.
